Hina's Love Puzzle
by Suzumi789
Summary: She was a marine. He was a pirate. They are on opposing sides of the law. Technically, he was supposed to hate her and she was not supposed to fall for him. But this is a twisted world, with a pairing which are worlds apart.Or are they? HinaXMarco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story. FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME!**

**LET ME REPEAT: FLAMES. AND. CRITICISMS. ARE. WELCOME. JUST PLEASE GIVE YOUR REASONS. FOR EXAMPLE: I LIKE YOUR STORY, BECAUSE _ OR I HATE YOUR STORY, BECAUSE _**

**This is a Hina X Marco story, because I feel that Hina and Marco do not have enough love~~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Luscious pink hair decorated her beautiful fair hairline as the cascaded down evenly to her back where they curled gently and elegantly. Her every movement excluded elegance and beauty, her every action deceivingly gentle. Her grey eyes were smoky and when she smiled, it was as though all the sky smiled with her. Her pink hair greatly contrasted to her fair and flawless skin as her every movement revealed excluded an aura of brilliance and grace. Of course, she was not as pretty as the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, but she was still a great beauty. Her name? Her name was Hina, the self proclaimed Marine Empress, and what you are about to read, is her beloved diary which starts of how she found herself becoming a marine, and then her struggles later in life.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hina is essentially lost. Yes, Hina knows her map-reading is horrible, but she spent three months studying this darn map for Roger s sake! Every line, every curve on this map, she knows it like the back of her hand! So how can it be that I, Hina, can actually be lost in the middle of nowhere?_

According to Hina's map, she should be somewhere near a winter island. But she was in the middle of the wide open seas! There was not a single island in sight! Totally frustrated, she crumpled the already-crumpled map and threw it into the boat, burying her head into her palms in sheer frustration.

"I guess it s my turn to look at the map then." A gruff voice was heard. Hina nodded, head still buried in her hands. Five seconds later, the voice had an answer. "Are you retarded, Hina? You were holding the map upside down!" the voice bellowed. Not long later, there was a loud swatting sound and a motherly voice, "Smoker! How could you be so blunt to poor Hina! You re such a jerk!" followed by one more satisfying (to Hina anyway) whack and Smoker's shouting. "Stop it Tashigi! It hurts!STOP! WATCH OUT! The map! It s getting swallowed in the waves!" Hina's head shot up as she, Smoker and Tashigi all crowded around the small boat watching their one and only map sink to the bottom of the sea before it got swallowed up by a massive sea monster. Hina screamed. "Give it back! We need that map! "Hina screeched as she snatched up an oar and started jabbing the unfortunate sea monster with all her strength, "Spit it out!" .

Although Hina s hitting seemed to have little or no effect on the huge, massive dolphin like creature, the combination of Hina s frantic screaming with Smoker s angry curses seemed to catch it s attention. Slowly, it turned around and opened it s mouth wide open. Oh Roger they were all going to die. "Run for your lives!" Tashigi's shriek brought Hina out of her horrified fascination as Taschigi and Smoker each grabbed an oar and started rowing the boat as quickly away from the sea monster as they could.

Hina, left without an oar (Smoker snatched it from her in a bid to calm the seething sea mammal), had nothing else to do but to write in her (empty) diary.

_So diary, where was I? Oh yes, Hina is lost, and Hina is not happy about it. But Hina is a city-girl, so it is understandable for Hina to be easily lost. Poor Hina. But how did Hina end up in this horrible situation anyway? When Hina gets back home, Hina will surely complain to that stupid boat company I tell you! So, let Hina tell you exactly what happened._

_Hina was on a Five Star Luxury Cruise that was supposed to set sail from Logue Town to the Grand Line and back again. However, Hina was too pretty for the boat. The boat cannot stand in the way of Hina s beauty and so the boat sank. No, Hina is joking. Pirates hijacked the ship. Even though the Five Star Luxury Cruise was said to be equipped with State of the Art fighting devices such as machine guns, artilleries, rifles, pistols and of course, marine officers, the marine officers were the first to run and hide when they saw the pirates. Yes dear diary, Hina is not kidding. The marine officers who were supposed to help save the people ran away first to save themselves. Hina is disgusted. So of course, without the marine officers , we lost the battle (and thus the ship). How can people expect someone like Hina to handle a rifle? I think I successfully impaled someone with a saber though, too bad he was on our side. *sweatdrops* Oh alright, I am a horrible fighter! But like Hina said, Hina has absolutely zero experience in fighting! So, what happened later was that the pirates took over the ship and chased all the civilians (marines included) off the ship into this small dingy boat. (Hina's rambling continues...)_

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Splash<em>

Hina lifted up her head and frowned. Where did that sound come from?

_Splash Splash THUD! _

Now, Hina knew that the sound she just heard was NOT normal. Eyes wide awake, she opened her eyes to see a huge towering figure standing over her and blocking out the sun.

Rubbing her sore eyes, she tried to pry her sleepy eyes open to see the person who intruded into her land of sleep. Her eyebrows creased in concentration as she tried to figure out who he was under the bright glare of the sun.

"Men! Bring these three weaklings into the ship at once! Start their marine training when they have recovered! Make sure that they do not interfere with the absolute justice!" the man above her bellowed, nearly blowing her ears off in the process. Wait what, MARINE TRAINING?

"Yes, Sakazuki Sir!" the men from the ship that she did not see before called, before they hopped easily onto the small boat and started rowing the small boat to their larger ship with much ease. Hina s eyes widened as her mind (finally) realized what was being said. "SAKAZUKI?" she screamed, before turning beet red when she realized that everyone was staring at her. "S-sorry," she muttered, her face burning bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! Was it good/bad? Leave a comment/review and let me know :) **

**What is Hina's relationship with Sakazuki? Will we find out? Will you find out?**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story! Thank you Society X and Trich for your kind reviews for the first chapter! I'm glad you liked it, I hope you stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not (and never will) belong to me! I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with the anime. **

**Once again, thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ARE ALLOWED, JUST PLEASE STATE YOUR REASONS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hina's new home!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Hina cannot believe what rotten luck Hina has. Here are the top five reasons why Hina has very rotten luck:_

_5. Hina's first experience on a Luxury Cruise was the one which ended up a disaster,and now Hina is totally scarred for life_

_4. All of the hard earnt babysitting money that Hina spent blood and toil (not literally of course) babysitting numerous spoilt salivating brats has now effectively gone down the drain_

_3. Hina is now positively broke without any money for food or any spare clothing_

_2. Hina is now stuck with a **very** grouchy (and smelly!) Smoker-kun and a **very** motherly Tashigi_

_1. The Captain of this ship, Sakazuki, happened to be the father of one of the *quote from above* spoilt salivating brats that she had to spend blood and toil babysitting_

Hina buried her face in her hands in pure **agony** and stifled a scream. Oh how she wished she could go back in time and snatch away those words that came pouring out of her mouth! How much she hated her mouth right now! She only said what she said because she thought that she would **never** have to see Sakazuki's son, needless to say, Sakazuki, ever again! Oh Roger! She must have seemed like such a fool! Hina shook her head frantically from side to side in a vain attempt to clear the daunting memory from her head. Massaging her temples with her fingers, she muttered "Oh roger..." as her merciless mind brought her back (**again**) to relive the memories of that horrifying moment.

- Flashback-

"I HATE YOUR CHILD!" Hina screamed in Sakazuki's face, seething too much to care about her third person narrator anymore, "He is ungrateful, selfish, untidy, rude, disturbing, naughty, irritating, loud and-"

"Why not I get you a drink, and then we can talk when you are more, um, settled." Sakazuki said, somewhat awkardly.

It was totally appropriate for Sakazuki to be feeling akward. After all, he had just stepped into his house at seven at night, with his briefcase and huge flowing 'JUSTICE' jacket on his back when he was assaulted by a huge barrage of insults and complaints from his very worked-up slave, i mean, baby-sitter. Seeing how uncertain the huge towering Marine Admiral was, Hina nearly felt relented on following up her complaints (keyword: nearly). Gathering up whatever was left of her resolve, she squared her (very feminine) shoulders and shook off his favour.

Smiling tightly at him, she shook her head and told him that tea wasn't necessary. Then, she invited him to have a seat on his sofa (which he did so perched back straight in a rigid and uncomfortable position) and then she...

She... exploded. All the pent up fury that she had been keeping in for the past few months finally found their outlet as she started shouting and screaming curses at the 'young master', calling him various profanities and even some more creative ones combining two or more languages together to produce the desired effect. Sakazuki just continued sitting on the sofa stoically and watching the girl before him work herself into a frenzy in silent admiration. (Who knew such a seemingly harmless and innocent girl could end up spewing out such coarse and disgusting words?) **After ten minutes **of a one-sided shouting match, Sakazuki finally cleared his throat (noisily enough to get the attention of Hina), smiled at her sweetly and handed her an envelope. Hina looked down at it blankly, until she saw the money inside.

"It is your salary for the next three months," Sakazuki spoke, still smiling forcefully. Hina's eyes widened. Oh no, Roger couldn't! Even after the huge amount of things that she had just said, she was STILL NOT FIRED? Roger! All she ever wanted was to be fired from this horrible household. _Roger! Is it really that hard?_ Hina wailed mentally. it was all Hina could do not to slam her head against the wall.

"But sir, I don't want this job!" Hina cried, somewhat desperately.

Sakazuki looked at her emotionlessly, "You don't **want** it, you **need** it."

"Huh?" Hina was lost.

Sakazuki smiled creepily at her, "I gave you three months of salary in advance. According to your babysitting company guidlines, you, the employee, **cannot** refuse a job offer if the job offer pays you three months' salary in advance. *another fake smike* Anyway, as you probably know, my son is very... well known in this region for his antics. As a result, nobody will ever want to babysit him. You know that. Hence, I am being forced into a corner. I will have to force you to babysit him at least for the next three years. If you insist on not babysitting him and instead hopping off to some holiday or cruise, then you can be sure that I. WILL. FIND. YOU. WHEREVER. YOU. ARE. and when that time comes, *he leans closer to make himself seem even more menacing* YOU. WILL. BE. SORRY." he hissed threateningly.

And, of course, Hina being Hina, she decides to totally obey instructions and continue babysitting that spoilt brat, totally wasting the precious next three months of her youth. Not. So instead, she gallops (not hops) to the nearest cruise, and jumps (still not hops) onboard, spending all of Sakazuki's money in a matter of seconds.

-Flashback ends-

Hina shuddered as she huddles in a corner of the ship's (only) female cabin. Sakazuki said that when he found her, she would be sorry. And he did. Find her I mean. That being said, Hina realised that it was only a matter of time before she would be make to walk the plank. Or experience hell on earth, whichever was more painful. Hina shuddered yet again as her sweat-drenched clothes seemed to make her feel even colder than it already was.

"W-where is this ship taking us?" Hina asked the only other person in the cabin.

"How should I know? I was forced to come here. I was a pirate. I'm Jewellery Bonney, ever heard of me?" the voice resounded from the other end of the room as another person stepped into the light, another **pink haired **person.

Hina stopped. She was shocked, to say the least. _Wow! First, I nearly get mauled to death by my conscience and my merciless memories, and now there is another pink-haired self-proclaimed pirate in my room? This day just gets more and more interesting._

"So... what room is this?" Hina asked innocently, totally ignoring the later part of Bonney's question.

Bonney sighed loudly, as she plonked herself on her bed, her metal chains clanking loudly against the ship's wooden floor, "We're home, for now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yayy, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, you may think that Sakazuki is a little OOC, but the way I see Sakazuki is that he is a parent who doesn't have enough time for his child because he is too busy pursuing** **ABSOLUTE JUSTICE. However, I feel that he is a person who is quite bearable to be with after working hours, mainly because his JUSTICE craze is over and he is just like another person on the street.**

**As for the appearance of Jewellery Bonney, I wrote this with a part of the anime in mind, where Blackbeard left Jewellery Bonney and her crew behind for Sakazuki to arrest them while Blackbeard and his crew made an escape. That was how Jewellery Bonney came into the picture.**

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Please rate and review! Let me know it you liked it or if you hated it!**

**FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME! (just state reasons please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome again! Once again, thank you for reading this story. Your reading it really means so much to me. Any feedback/ideas/suggestions? Any flames/criticisms? Kindly leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ACCEPTED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hina's Brutal Enlightenment<strong>

_Dear Diary, _

_Hina is very much enlightened. Just how much, exactly? Well, below is the top five things Hina is enlightened about:_

_5. The extent of Tashigi's motherli-ness. Roger! Tashigi came to my room TEN times to bring me food and other supplies today. (Hina has no idea why Tashigi is not in the same room as her. Bonney mentioned something about separating allies so that the prisoners will not have any contact with the outside world, and thus preventing the prisoners from lifting their spirits. WHAT? PRISONERS? What is with the plural form? Hina is not a pirate! Hina is not a prisoner!) Anyway, being determined not to wallow in self pity (and failing very much), Hina shall write about the contents about Tashigi's visits today instead of writing about how much I totally abhor Sakazuki for knowlingly throwing me in jail for because Hina refused to babysit his son! Ah! Hina did it again! Negativity metre is up! *cancels out last part*. Okay then, here are the contents of Tashigi's visits:_

_Visit 1: Tashigi rushes into the room with a very irate Smoker-kun in tow. Due to her frantic movements, she manages to successfully knock over every single potted flower, book, tissue box, you name it, off all the tables within a one metre radius of her. Needless to say, Bonney was not amused._

_Visit 2: Tashigi (again) rushes in, this time without Smoker. She is carrying a huge tray of overflowing food that she claims was for me. Unfortunately, she tripped and ended up spawled on the floor, once again knocking over everything around her that had been just set upright. By some sort of miracle though, Bonney managed to save the food before it landed on Tashigi's head. Tsk-ing loudly, she accused a clueless Tashigi of wasting all that food and then started gobbling up all the food in the plate. Now Hina is starving._

_Visit 3: (5 minutes after visit 2) Tashigi returned with ANOTHER tray of food, which was for Hina. Bonney, obviously lacking in manners, took the plate from her and placed her empty tray onto Tashigi's outstretched hands (she was too stunned to move). Time taken for Tashigi to regain her composure: 5 minutes._

_Visit 4: Tachigi took ANOTHER tray of food, and refused to give it to Bonney. Finally, Hina manages to eat in peace, despite Bonney's death glares (Bonney cant do much when she is chained to her bed, can she?). Hina talked with Tachigi, who also doesnt know why we are in different rooms. _

_(visits goes on...)_

_4. Bonney's HUGE love for food - see visits 1 to 4_

_3. How Bonney's devil fruit tasted like_

_When Hina asked Bonney how her devil fruit tasted like, Bonney vomitted on Hina! Roger! I'm disgusted. _

_2. Hina's new chores_

_Hina's eyes bugged out when Hina saw her chore list earlier this morning. Hina is going to die early from all these chores._

_1. What exactly Sakazuki meant by *quote* "."_

_Sakazuki meant that: he would make Hina's life a living hell! NOOOOOO! Roger! Sakazuki said that he would train Hina to become **THE** Perfect Marine who will not stop pursuing pirates until Hina has executed ABSOLUTE JUSTICE. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hina does not want to become a Sakazuki-clone *hiccups*! Uh oh, Hina hears the sound of heaaaaaaaavy footsteps now. Gotta go!_

Hina heard footsteps nearing the door and she opened it, filled with dread. Sakazuki stood before her, in all his towering magnificence. "Your training starts now. Follow me." With that, he led her to the ship deck.

Slowly, Sakazuki walked away from her and faced her emotionlessly. "Ready?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Before Hina could reply, Sakazuki lauched himself at him, fists at the ready. Slamming into her painfully, he punched her at her gut and made her fly through the wooden deck of the ship.

At seven in the evening, the training began. At seven oh one, an ear splitting scream was heard. At seven oh two, Hina told all the sailors to attend her funeral. At seven oh three, Hina had a concussion. At seven oh four, Hina was admitted to the medical bay, for a month.


End file.
